<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>always by coocoocatchoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913686">always</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo'>coocoocatchoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuff from my Writing Blog [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I enjoyed writing this, i don't really like kiyoshi but i think he's a really well written character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: For KNB let's go with Teppei, my love, my heart, my pride and joy. Randomly meets his soulmate (you can pick the sm trope) and upon talking with them finds out that they are preparing for knee surgery. Similar to what he had hut from vball instead of bball. How the conversation, and sm relationship ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiyoshi Teppei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuff from my Writing Blog [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>always</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b> IMPORTANT NOTE </b>: this will be in third person since i’d like to show the POV of each soulmate without switching back + forth between POVs--then when they meet, i’ll transition to your POV. ALSO i used female pronouns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Teppei had always been optimistic; his friends and teammates would always go to him for advice on how to handle their problems or just to calm them down if they were stressed about something. Teppei would always be happy to advise or console those in need, but he rarely let it show when something was weighing on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think you should do it. What have you really got to lose?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was those little words on his forearm that always lead him to try things he would otherwise not do in fear of the unknown. He was grateful for those words, and even more grateful for the person who would eventually say them to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teppei was wrestling with the idea of opting to get surgery on his knee. The pros: pain would mostly be resolved, no more fear of permanent damage, easier lifestyle after surgery. The con: he wouldn’t be able to play basketball for at least a year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soulmate’s words did not help in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoshi could say that basketball saved his life; he had made lifelong friends, learned discipline and leadership, and built up an unbearable love for the sport throughout his years in the club. How would he live without being able to play the sport he loved for at least a whole year? What would he do in the mean-time? How would he handle it? Would the surgery even be successful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Teppei began to overthink to this degree, he knew it was bad, and would often stop himself. But he didn’t let himself stop overthinking his knee issue--it could change his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the orthopedic surgeon’s office without making a decision was probably not a smart thing to do, but he promised to follow up the next day with a definite answer. Teppei decided he’d go to his favorite place to make tough decisions--Shinobazu Pond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teppei never made it to the pond in all actuality--his knee was acting up as it usually did when there was impending bad weather, though he could not spot a single cloud. He found a bench on the University of Tokyo’s campus and sat down to rest his tired bones and heavy mind. He cradled his head in his hands and got down to thinking. The decision wasn’t as difficult as it was 2 years ago when Teppei first chose physical therapy over surgery in high school, but it was still a tough one-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Teppei felt a light tap on his shoulder and he picked his head up to meet the eyes of a stranger. A girl who looked to be about his age. She looked worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, do you need this bench?” Teppei asked, becoming awfully self-aware and beginning to shift his weight so that he could give up his seat to the stranger. He didn’t even attend the University of Tokyo, and yet here he was, stealing space from those who paid for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, please sit! I was just wondering if you were okay.” The girl sat down on the bench beside him, keeping her eyes trained on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sorry to worry you. I’m just...trying to make a tough decision.” Teppei was usually a very private person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something about this girl seemed so trust-worthy and inviting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m debating on whether or not I should get surgery done on my knee--I’d have to give up basketball for at least a year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was her eyes. They seemed very much like his own. They brightened with recognition and empathy after he explained his predicament.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a coincidence! I’m also going in for knee surgery. I sprained my ACL playing volleyball during my senior year in high school. Fortunately, it was the last game of the season.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that really is something, huh?” Teppei chuckled. “How come you waited until you were in university to go through with the surgery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no.” She waved her hand in front of her face with a bashful smile, “I’m only about to graduate from high school. I just like walking around this campus, it’s beautiful.” The girl sighed and turned toward the university. Teppei followed her gaze. Green squares of grass provided a lush surface for students to spread out and study or socialize, the high arching gothic yet modern architecture providing shade for those who sought it. Especially against the darkening sky, the university really was a beautiful place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know we’ve just met, but if it’s any consolation...</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think you should do it. What have you really got to lose?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...the thought of not play--wait, what did you just say?” Teppei turned his gaze to the girl, his slightly widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should do it...sorry, I didn’t meant to over step I was just —” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re fine. It’s just that--I think you’re my soulmate.” Teppei showed the girl his forearm as evidence of his accusation and her eyes mirrored his. She looked at her own forearm. How had she not noticed?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, do you need this bench?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was etched on her forearm in a neat, cursive font.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>soulmate.” She said slowly, glancing between her own arm and Teppei’s. He laughed lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, that’s usually how this soulmate stuff works.” Teppei stuck out his hand, “I’m Kiyoshi Teppei, but you can call me by given name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m l/n f/n, but you can call me whatever you want.” You chuckled, taking Teppei’s hand in your own and giving it a light shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I kind of feel like this is the universe’s way of telling me to go through with the surgery.” Teppei sighed and leaned his head back on the bench, closing his eyes and letting the sun warm his face. He felt the bench shift and opened one eye to see you doing the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you decide, I’ve got your back.” You paused for a minute. “And your knee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teppei chuckled, letting himself smile for the first time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll get along just fine, soulmate.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was July of the same year you had met your soulmate, Kiyoshi Teppei, whom you learned was the kindest, most thoughtful, and goofiest guy you’ve ever met. Your friends were quite jealous that you and your soulmate had hit it off so easily, while most of them struggled to get along with, or even meet, their own soulmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple of weeks of meeting as just friends, Kiyoshi had asked you to become his significant other in the most Kiyoshi Teppei way possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A confirmation email from the Orthopedic Surgeon’s office that confirmed Kiyoshi’s knee surgery. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Meeting you changed my life in more ways than one. If I hadn’t met you, I probably wouldn’t have gone through with the surgery, and probably would’ve ended up damaging my knee beyond repair. You’ve helped me realize that there are more important things than basketball, for instance, the people around me that care for me. Will you care for me as my girlfriend?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And of course you would. And you had cared for and loved Kiyoshi in the two months after you had become official. But right now, you were the one who needed caring for. Your own knee surgery was in two hours, and you were having a hard time dealing with the fact that you were about to undergo a huge operation that would bar you from any physical activity for at least a year. You suddenly understood what Teppei had been going through when you first met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, please, tell me what you’re worried about.” Teppei pleaded with you, kneeling and resting his hands against your knees, trying to see your face while you hid it in your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds stupid.” You mumbled, sniffling and trying your best to keep your teams from falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guarantee you, it won’t sound stupid to me.” You felt a comforting hand in your hair, and goosebumps rose on your skin as Teppei stroked your hair. Was there ever an end to this man’s kindness?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared I won’t be able to play volleyball after this. What if it doesn’t even help and it’s all useless?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gosh, you sound like me. Remember?” Teppei’s light chuckle makes you curious enough to raise your head and glare at him. “Hey, hey, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just...we’re so similar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re so similar, why aren’t you freaking out? Yours is in, like, a month.” You pouted, making Teppei pat you on the head like a father consoling his child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’ve already helped me enough so that I wouldn’t be freaking out. Should I remind you of your own words, love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll always have me!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” You said, your pout softening just a little. Teppei cradled your face in both of his hands, and you let yourself breathe and relax. People in the waiting room were starting to stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me say it one more time--you’ll always have me, l/n f/n. Always.” He sealed his promise with a sweet kiss pressed to your lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could say anything, your name was being called to begin your surgery prep. Teppei helped you stand up and gave your hand a light squeeze as he walked back to the prep bay with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>